


Clause #4

by SlytherclawBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawBlack/pseuds/SlytherclawBlack
Summary: This is it. The day. The very last day of her apprenticeship with Severus Snape. In the beginning, Hermione had been looking forward to this day with eager anticipation. Anticipation to see a goal met. Now she looks at it with a completely different kind of anticipation but one that is just as eager.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Clause #4

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people! This is a gift to My Darling Dasher. Otherwise known as Tempest E. Dashon. I am apparently killing her with my fic First Snow so I decided to write her something without the angst and that included lemons. Btw. Lemons are so nerve wracking to write. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Claw

This is it. The day. The very last day of her apprenticeship with Severus Snape. In the beginning, Hermione had been looking forward to this day with eager anticipation. Anticipation to see a goal met. Now she looks at it with a completely different kind of anticipation but one that is just as eager.

Somewhere around the two-year mark of her five-year contract with him, she started to fall in love with him. The first year was rocky and not something she would ever care to repeat. It involved a lot of words said on anger and hurt feelings. The rocky path was well worth it though the first time she ever made him laugh out loud. That was the moment that their friendship truly began and the moment she can look back to as being her first step in falling.

Stupid Clause Number Four. The one that states that no Master and apprentice can enter into a relationship as long as the contract is still active. If not for that she would have made advances years ago but she would never do anything to risk his career. Even though he is now heralded as a hero of the war, as he very well should be, she is very aware of how quickly opinions can change.

Walking over to the well-worn table that holds the cauldron full of her labor her love she allows a smile to come to her face. Felix Felicis. Her greatest accomplishment to date. So many tears and sweat-soaked robes can be laid at its feet. She did it though. Her brew is perfect. The gold is the exact color as the one beside it that belongs to Severus. This is what is going to get her out of her apprenticeship and into a full Mastery. Mistress Granger sounds delightful.

"Pray tell what has brought that silly smile to your face, Granger."

Whirling around at the sound of her voice she has to clamp down hard on the desire that particular voice invokes.

"I'm just happy. Today is the day that I will be marked as a Potions Mistress."

She can't make sense of the stiff manner he immediately wears at these words.

"Is the potion ok? Did I do something wrong? What is it?"

Just as quickly as he stiffened he relaxes and gives her a soft smile that she likes to think belongs only to her.

"Nothing is the matter and it is perfect. Could it be anything else when you have me as a Master?"

The word 'Master' wrecks the control she had been fighting for and she feels her knickers getting wet. Her pulse has to be racing to dangerous levels and must be loud enough that even he can hear it. Hoping to leave before he can smell her arousal, she rushes past him while calling out, "I'll see you at the ceremony tonight."

She doesn't miss his look of confusion but desperately hopes that he stays confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanting to make her intentions known she puts on the Slytherin green dress with the plunging neckline and the silver snake necklace that her friend Nyxx helped her pick out that is going to be under her official Mastery robes. That was a lovely bonus to coming back to Hogwarts. She found the best girlfriend in Nyxx. The lovely loud-mouthed girl from Beauxbatons showed up the same time that she did for an Arithmancy apprenticeship with Professor Vector. It has been such a nice change of pace to have a friend of the female persuasion that would rather discuss the newest ancient Troll language find over a witch weekly article. That didn't mean she couldn't excel at the girly things though. The dress is proof.

Turning to said friend she asks, "Do you think this is enough?"

"I think he's going to get the message, honey. Only a Gryff would think this isn't subtle enough."

"He better. I feel like I'm going to explode. What if he doesn't want me though? Oh, God. Maybe this is going to embarrass him. What will I do then?"

"Deep breaths, girl. There is no way this isn't reciprocated. He doesn't let anyway talk to him the way that you do. No one has the comfort level with him that you do. Now turn off that overworking brain for a bit. Its time to enjoy your achievement."

Hermione still doesn't look convinced but she does make an effort to take her friend's advice.

"I know, Nyxx. I know. Now, will you please help me with my hair? I don't know how you do it. Your curls are just as bad as mine and yet you somehow make them behave."

"Intimidation my dear. Pure intimidation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meeting Severus at the entrance to the great hall with not a second to spare, she can feel butterflies in her stomach and is thankful she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. Taking note of her nerves he places her hand at his elbow and leans down to speak in her ear.

"Relax, Granger. You have earned this. There is nothing to be nervous about now. The hardest part is behind you."

The feel of his breath hitting her ear and his voice in such low tones causes her to clench her hand on his arm. If he only knew why she was a bundle of nerves. Now she is a hot and wet bundle of nerves.

Straightening up he gives her a long and considering look as he leads her into the great hall. The applause is thunderous as they make their entrance and she is glad of it because it gives her something else to focus on. She gives a small wave to the table holding all of her favorite people before Severus pulls out her chair at the high table. Watching him make his way to the front she can't stop the shiver that his presence invokes. Everything goes silent with just one lift of his brow.

Getting lost in just the sound of his sinful voice she doesn't take note of what is being said until the applause start back up again. Taking her cue she stands and walks towards him so he can clasp the pin marking her as a Potions Mistress onto her robes.

"I present to you Potions Mistress Granger."

Giving him her brightest smile she casts a sonorous before speaking and waits until the last possible moment before focusing her eyes on the crowd.

"First, let me say thank you all for coming. Your support means so much to me. I hope you are not offended though that the majority of my thanks go to Master Snape. It has been a journey but one that I never want to live without."

She feels the blush creep up her throat but before she can look at him again, Harry arrives in front of her to pull her into a crushing hug.

"Congratulations, Hermione!"

And so it goes that she is thrust into a sea of people that want to congratulate her. By the time the food appears on the tables, she is sitting in between Harry and Ron at their table. Picking at her food it feels to her as though every second is dragging by at a snail's pace. When the band finally sets up and the music begins, it takes everything in her not to hyperventilate. This may well be the moment she has been waiting for but it doesn't make it any less daunting.

Slowly rising from the table she removes her dress robes and ignores the wolf whistles coming from the Weasley twins. Holding her head high and pulling every ounce of her Gryffindor courage up she starts to make her way towards Severus. He is turned from her and she is relieved by this. She doesn't think she could do this if he was watching her come at him.

Another bout of nerves almost overtakes her and she turns back to the table but sees Nyxx standing with both arms raised with thumbs up and mouthing 'you can do it'. She never thought she would be thankful for introducing her to American movies but she is. Laughter is just what she needed.

Once more she makes her way to him and doesn't stop until she right behind him. He feels her approach because he turns to face her as soon as she stops. The widening of his eyes gives her a much-needed confidence boost.

"May I have this dance, Severus?"

"Of course you may. What kind of fool would I be to say no to you?"

"I'm so glad you said that."

Taking his hand she now leads him to the dance floor and they fall into a slow and steady sway. She can't help but to pull herself closer into him and let his scent wash over her. Coffee and the potions lab but also something slightly spicy that is just him. She feels his face turn down into her hair and smiles into his chest.

Murmuring into her hair he asks, "Who is this outfit for, Hermione?"

The use of just her first name sounds way beyond anything she has ever imagined it to. Trembling in his arms she lifts her face and locks her eyes on his. The fire burning there is exactly what she wanted.

"You. I've worn it for you, Severus. I have waited long enough and with the contract now done I wanted to leave you in no doubt as to my intentions. I want you, Severus Snape. All of you."

He has gone completely still at this and her own doubts start to creep in but before they can find a foothold he begins dragging her towards the exit. Her delighted laugh is the only goodbye she gives to those who remain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, what is the rush, " she asks as they make it into his sitting room.

"The rush is that you may come back to your senses soon and I am going to take advantage of your addled state. Poor, sweet witch has lost her mind. Probably the potions fumes."

Rolling her eyes at this she crosses her arms. "When have you ever known me to not know my own mind and be certain of the courses I choose?"

"There is a first time for everything and your friendship with the idiot duo doesn't speak highly for you, " he says with a sneer.

This gains a laugh from her. His sense of humor is one of her favorite things about him.

"Honestly, Hermione, I thought that you would be gone by daybreak. I have been preparing myself for it. Instead, I find that the woman I have been fantasizing about for years actually wants me. I am not a man that snubs such things."

He reaches out to bring her into his arms and just hugs her. "Is this truly what you want? You have to be sure."

Nodding her head at him she tries to bring his face down to kiss his lips.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Severus. I am sure. I am sure that I want you. I have been sure."

Finally, he allows her to bring him down and the sparks that fly at their mouths finally connecting is bliss. Complete and utter bliss. His kiss is perfect and it doesn't take long for him to take the lead. She is being consumed by him and she never wants to be revived.

Reaching around to unzip the dress all while allowing his fingertips to glide down her back he starts to lay kisses down on her neck. Goosebumps on her skin follow in his wake and she takes an abrupt inhale of air. This is it. This is it. This is it.

Her dress is pooled around her feet when he steps back, taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom. She notices nothing as her gaze is captivated by the man in front of her. He is a study in concentration as he takes in her silver knickers with the green and black lace edging. His gaze moves lower and a groan escapes him as he sees the heels shes wearing. Black stilettos with a shiny, silver, pointy heel. She concludes that they are the best purchase she has ever made.

"Come here, " he tells her with his dark chocolate voice.

She can do nothing but comply as he pulls her toward the bed and lays her down upon it for his further perusal. Running his hands up from her ankles to his hips she swears she can feel his gaze leaving a trail along with his hands. With a wave of his hand her knickers disappear. Before she can utter any protest he smirks at her and says, "Not to worry. They are not lost...but I doubt you will be getting them back."

His dark gaze is now entirely focused on her center. Bringing his hand to her he takes two fingers and spreads her open as he runs his fingers from her wet opening to her clit. Bringing his face close, he closes those coal-black eyes and takes a deep inhale.

"Such a pretty pussy. Your scent is divine. Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me? The hard state I am constantly in?"

His breath comes out in a groan and the feel of it hitting her flesh causes her to shiver.

He dips his tongue into her dripping core and lets out a sound that resembles a growl while taking a few laps of her nectar.

"The taste of you! Divine, girl."

With no further warning, he comes forward again and wraps his lips around her nub, giving it a hard suck. She can feel his tongue moving quickly back and forth and knows that it won't take long to reach her release.

Nothing that has come before could possibly prepare her to be the sole focus of Severus Snape as he feasts upon her. He is like a starving man given sustenance in his pursuit of her pleasure. Her cries fill the room as he pushes her off the precipice.

Once she feels as if she is recovered she tries to sit up to undress him. She wasn't kidding about wanting all of him.

"Please let me see and touch you."

With another wave of his hand, he is bare before her and it takes her breath away. His scars are hardly seen by her as she takes in all that he is, though she does make a note to love each and every one of them. His lithe frame suits him perfectly and his muscles are well defined. His pale skin against his dark hair is what her dreams are made of and she follows that midnight black trail of hair down to his swollen and proud cock.

Reaching out she begins to trace the indents at his hips up to his dusky rose nipples. His head falls back and she can't prevent her own smirk. Before she can trace her path with her mouth though he stops her.

"I have been waiting for what feels like an eternity for this. I have dreamed of having your mouth on me but right now I need to be inside of you. To feel you clench around me and soak my thighs. To finally know what it feels like to come into that which I have only imagined. Let me have you, Hermione."

He makes a compelling argument so she just brings him down to the bed on top of her.

The smooth and hard cock that she was drooling over before is now right at her entrance. She wants to remember every second of this encounter and she keeps her eyes open and on him as he begins shallow strokes into her. The way his eyes close as the space between his brows crinkles is an image that she will keep with her always.

The fit is tight but nothing in this world or any other could make her call this to a stop. It's a delicious tingling pain that he is causing and she adores it. Once he is fully seated he reaches his hands to cup her shoulders from behind and locks his elbows into place. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds on tight as his hips snap and take on a faster pace. She still hasn't stopped looking at his face and places one hand on his cheek.

Feeling another orgasm coming on she grips his back with her other hand and just let's go as it crashes into her and she soaks his thighs as requested.

He starts to lean back and she tightens her hold on him as she gives him a bewildered look. That smirk she adores is back as he repositions them on the bed with her in his lap and leans against the headboard.

"Ride me."

Not having to be told twice she does just that but at a much slower pace than he set. She wants to drag this out as long as possible. Never wants it to end if truth be told.

Something must show on her face because he urges her closer to him so that their sweat-covered skin is gliding against each other.

"I'm going nowhere. I am yours for as long as you will have me. I am not a man that let's go easily."

She kisses him now and tries to convey all the love that she holds for him into it. The taste of her is still in his mouth and it only ramps up her arousal. Picking up the pace she begins to ride him much faster and harder. His hands are now on the cheeks of her ass as he helps her slam down onto him. Knowing that another glorious O is about to hit she starts to chant.

"Please come with me. Please come with me. Please come with me."

With a growl and a bruising grip on her, he shoots his seed deep inside of her.

Her scream of "I love you," echoes in the now overwhelming silence.

Panting heavily she slowly begins to move. How could she have blurted that out? Its been her most well-guarded secret for years. This has to have ruined everything. She wasn't ready to tell him that yet and she doubts that he was ready to hear it. Before she can slip off the bed to go die alone in her chambers an iron grip takes her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Well….I…I just thought…"

Sighing heavily he pulls her to lay beside him on the bed and places her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're forever stuck with me now witch."

Peeking up at his face she gives him a questioning look.

"Now that I know that my sentiment towards you is returned I will never be able to let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out tags y'all. Please forgive me and/or let me know if there's something I should add.


End file.
